Split
by Koushirou Uchiha
Summary: A strange technique accidentally splits Sasuke’s body and soul in two. Now he finds himself taking care of his other half while the cure is trying to be found. The question is, will he want it, or will his feelings turn him the other way? WARNING inside


Hey everybody! I've decided to post my SasukeXOC fic! Don't worry, yaoi lovers, I'm trying to think up a plot for my NarutoXSasuke as well. (Hint Hint)  
  
This is my first SasukeXOC fic....actually this is my first SasukeXanybody fic, so please be gentle! Sasuke may seem a bit...uh...different, so....bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: sighs do I even have to go there?  
  
**WARNING!!! This story is kinda incest in a way.....just to let you know before you freak out...**  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter One: Misfortune  
  
'Uhhhhg.....' Sasuke thought. 'What's...going on?' he opened his eyes after the thought. He soon regretted it, as he clamped them back shut. 'Ah...damn...sun...to bright' he stopped in his thoughts for a moment, 'Wait...sun?' he opened his eyes again, despite his terrible headache. After a moment he was able to confirm that he _was_ outside, on his back and staring up through the trees. Judging by the position of the sun, it was a little past noon. He groaned, noticing that along with his pounding headache, his entire body felt like it was on fire. His attempt to move his hand was pathetic, seeing is how it just barely twitched.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? Can you hear me?" his eyes trailed over to see Sakura sitting next to him, her face tear streaked, "Sasuke-kun?" her voice was more desperate that time. After a moment, Sasuke was able to give her a small, "what?" and the expression on her face immediately brightened. "Sasuke-kun!" before he could warn her of the pain he was in, she leaned over and hugged him tightly. She heard Sasuke make a small noise of pain, and felt his body tense. Worried, she slowly withdrew from him.  
  
"S-Sakura..." he began, his eyes closed in pain.  
  
"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
"...don't do that again." He opened an eye, glaring at her slightly. She nodded, and then stood up, then sighed and turned around,  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto! This Sasuke is alright!" she called. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, painfully.  
  
'..._This _Sasuke?' he thought, getting confused. He heard Kakashi say something about it being a good thing, and asked about consciousness.  
  
"Yo." Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi hovering above him, Naruto joining him soon after. Sasuke's confusion rose when his forehead protector was taken off, and a cool hand took its place. "You've got yourself quite a fever, Sasuke, can you stand?" the frown could be seen clearly through his mask when Sasuke shook his head slightly.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei...?" Kakashi nodded to him, his frown disappeared, "What's...what's going on?" Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose and Naruto laughed, then turned to walk back over to where he had come from. "...?" Sasuke turned his head and watched as Naruto walk over to another figure that was lying on the ground. He couldn't make out what it was.  
  
"Sasuke..." his attention averted to Kakashi. "We need to get you to your feet." He said simply, and then knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his stomach. Sasuke watched as his teacher's hand began to glow. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as the wave of ice hit him, seeming to put out the fire that was engulfing his body. When Kakashi withdrew, Sasuke opened his eyes and began to stand up, noting the fact that his headache had not passed. Sakura watched as he lifted his hand up to the side of his head in pain.  
  
"Uh...Kakashi sensei?!" the three turned to Naruto's panicked voice, "It...It moved!" Kakashi slowly made his way over to him, Sakura right behind him. Sasuke slowly made his way over to what everybody was hovering over. His eye widened as he stared at it.  
  
On the ground, right there in front of him, was _another_ him...only...different. "What...?" Sasuke began. Naruto gave out a laugh, making him glare, "What's so funny, dobe?" Naruto returned the glare for a moment, then grinned,  
  
"Nothing big...just the fact that there is a Sasuke with boobs on the ground in front of us all!" he laughed again. Kakashi coughed loudly,  
  
"Ahem, this is really not a laughing matter, Naruto..." he trailed off. Naruto was about to say something when a soft noise came from the ground. They all glanced down to see that it was the...the...  
  
"Hey, I think that Boobed Sasuke may wake up in a bit..." he grinned.  
  
"That's not me, dobe!" Sasuke growled.  
  
"Actually, Sasuke..." Kakashi began. "It kinda is...." He sighed at Sasuke confused look. "Let me explain..."  
  
Sasuke sighed as he continued walking down the street. Nothing made any sense to him right now. Behind him Kakashi shifted so the girl he was carrying wouldn't fall. She still hadn't gained consciousness, and because he had no idea what to do, Kakashi was taking them to Kokubo, a strange woman that was familiar with spells and curses.  
  
"Eh, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto began, "Why not just take it to Tsunade?" Kakashi sighed,  
  
"I told you, Naruto...we don't know what's going on right now...I've never seen anything like this before, and I hoping that Kokubo has..." he stopped in front of a old gray building. "We're here..." he said as he walked inside. Naruto followed him, a confused look on his face. Sasuke waited, then followed Sakura in, his well know frown framing his face.  
  
Naruto rose and eyebrow and fidgeted in his seat as he watched Kokubo. She was really, and he meant REALLY old. Next to him Sakura was thinking the same thing, but seemed to be more concerned about Sasuke, who was currently going through one of the most embarrassing times of his life.  
  
At this very moment, Sasuke was sitting on a chair that was next to a bed, Kokubo looking at the back of his throat. He sweat dropped visibly, due to the fact that Kokubo was using a popsicle stick to hold his tongue down. As Kokubo began poking various parts of his tongue, he took a glance at the girl who was laying on the bed next to him. His eyes widened suddenly, and he drew his head back away from Kokubo, glaring at her.  
  
"Wha ha ell wa at or?!" he exclaimed, getting a frown from the old woman. After a moment of staring at him, she smirked,  
  
"Well, maybe if you sat still and faced forward as you were told, your tongue wouldn't be numb or bleeding for that matter...now I'm almost done so sit still for a moment while I check your Chakara..." Sasuke stared dully at her as she put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. He didn't feel anything, yet, after a moment she opened her eyes. "Ah...very interesting..." she stood up straight and turned to Kakashi. "It's just as I feared..." Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "You say that a ninja with no headband has attack you on your way back from a mission, yes?"  
  
"That's correct, Kokubo...we had just finished bringing Rumiko back to her country. It was a four day trip, and---"  
  
"That is enough..."Kokubo said and turned back to Sasuke, "Do you remember the attack?" after a moment, Sasuke shook his head,  
  
"I know I sure do!" Naruto exclaimed, "It was so funny! This creepy looking ninja came out of no where and hit Sasuke really hard in the head!" Kokubo raised an eyebrow in interest, and then urged him to continue. "Sasuke went **flying**!" he laughed. "Then there was this strange green light...and then two Sasukes..." he trailed off. Kokubo nodded and folded her arms.  
  
"That proves it; this is defiantly the soul partition technique..."  
  
"Eh wa?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kokubo sighed, knowing it was her turn to do the explaining.  
  
"Well there are demons that live to collect or destroy souls...it's how they live." She began, catching everybody's attention. They all listened carefully, especially Naruto, who was eager to learn more about demons for some reason today. "They're technique is very simple, but it takes a lot of Chakara. They are known for knocking the soul right out of people, with a simple blow...but in Sasuke's case, he was very lucky." She got a confused look from Sakura. "You see, if this technique was done _correctly_ Sasuke would be dead right now..." she watched Sakura's eyes widen. "But it was done unprofessionally...and this is the result..."  
  
"And what exactly **is** the result, Kokubo?" Kakashi asked, walking over to the bedside. Kokubo chuckled lightly,  
  
"That's the easy part, Kakashi. Instead of separating the entire soul from the body, whoever did this messed it up big time. Sasuke's soul was split in two, as was his Chakara." Sasuke's eyes grew rather large as he stood up quickly.  
  
"What did you just say?!" he growled, thankful for the feeling that returned to his tongue. "You know how to fix it, right?" his mouth dropped as Kokubo shook her head,  
  
"Ne, child, this is something no mortal can do...not right know anyway. I must look into this more before I can find a cure...but for now...you have to take care of her..."  
  
Sasuke eyes widened after a moment, letting what Kokubo just said sink in. He stared at her in shock.  
  
'This isn't happening...' he thought over and over again, 'This isn't happening...' Kokubo raised an eyebrow at the fact that he was turning pale.  
  
"Sasuke? Are you feeling alright?" she asked. Sasuke slowly shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not. I can't take care of some girl! I have more important things to do!" he growled, his headache returning. Kokubo stared at him dully for a moment.  
  
"Sasuke...do ye know of the troubles that may lie ahead you?" Sasuke slid from anger to confusion. "Due to the fact that I have never actually _seen_ this jutsu before, there is a chance that the side effects can be deadly..."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sakura asked. Kokubo expression became even more serious.  
  
"Sasuke, there is a chance that is one of the two of you dies...the other one will as well..." Sasuke's mouth dropped. "I'm not positive about that, I still have to read up on it...but there is a small chance that the two of you are completely linked together..."  
  
"You are the best person for the job, Sasuke..." Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled under his mask. Sasuke was about to protest, when a light groan came from the bed.  
  
"She's waking up..." Kokubo announced and walked over to the side of the bed, the others behind her.  
  
Dark grey eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times. She slowly sat up, her head moved slightly as she looked around the room. It was noticeable that she was confused and maybe scared. She looked at the group of people next to her questionably.  
  
All they could do was stare. She looked exactly like Sasuke, with only a few differences that made the huge difference between them. Her hair had the exact same style only a few inches longer in the front, a long, thin ponytail went down her back. She had the exact same clothing on as Sasuke, in fact, they were a bit too big. Her eyes were a dark grey, almost black, and they were locked on Sasuke at the moment. She watched him as he seemed to swallow his tongue for a moment,  
  
"Hi..." he said to her, his voice shaky and a light smile on his face. She just blinked at him for a moment, then returned the smile.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
YES! I'm done with this chapter hooray!  
  
This is going to make thing complicated, but I think I can write two stories at once! If not I'll just put this one on hold until I finish Serendipity...  
  
XD Please Review! XD 


End file.
